


Recipes Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Kitchen/Kitchens, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recipes, Restaurants, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It was a busy week before the opening, Danny was doing the recipes, Steve watches him do what he loves, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Recipes Of Love:

*Summary: It was a busy week before the opening, Danny was doing the recipes, Steve watches him do what he loves, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a busy week at **_Famiglia_** , Commander Steve McGarrett was overseeing the details, while his partner, best friend, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was taking care of the kitchen. The Former Seal smiled, as he saw how much the blond loves being in the kitchen.

 

“Things are sure smelling great in here”, Steve said, as he came further in the room. He was glad to see Danny so happy, & relaxed, when he is in his element. “Want to try some ?”, as he held out a spoon of sauce to him. Steve took it instantly, & he told Danny this, After he tasted it.

 

“This is so good, You should add it to the menu, & I think everyone will love it”, Danny asked, “Do you think ?”, & Steve nodded, & said, “Definitely”, & they checked on everything else in the kitchen,They were satisfied with everything that is going in there.

 

“These recipes are recipes of love”, Steve told him, & the hunky brunette was glad that he made the choice to go in the restaurant business with him. They shared a kiss, & the blond smiled, & said this to him.

 

“Thank you for making my dreams come true”, The Hunky Brunette said smiling, “You made mine come true already, I am so happy”. The Couple shared one more kiss, & then, they went to work.

 

The End.


End file.
